1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an acoustic material employed as a diaphragm of an electroacoustic device, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing the acoustic material.
2. Description of Related Art
Sound is one important means by which people communicate with each other, thus creating new methods for sound transference allows greater communication between people. Electroacoustic transducers are key components in transferring sound. A typical electroacoustic transducer has a magnetic circuit in which a magnetic field generated by a magnet passes through a base member, a magnetic core and a diaphragm and returns to the magnet again. When an oscillating electric current is supplied to a coil wound around the magnetic core, the corresponding oscillating magnetic field generated by the coil is then superimposed onto the static magnetic field of the magnetic circuit. The resulting oscillation generated in the diaphragm is then transmitted to the air as sound. The basic loudspeaker, in which electric energy is converted to acoustic energy, is a typical electroacoustic transducer. There are many different types of loudspeakers, including electrostatic loudspeakers, piezoelectric loudspeakers, and moving-coil loudspeakers.
Nowadays, mobile phones are widely used and loudspeakers are important components packaged within mobile phones. As design style for mobile phones emphasizes lightness, smallness, energy-efficiency, low cost, the space available for loudspeakers within mobile phones is therefore limited. Furthermore, as more and more mobile phones are being used to play MP3s, the rated power of the loudspeakers needs to increase. The space occupied by loudspeakers mainly depends on maximum deformation displacement of a diaphragm of the loudspeaker.
Therefore, it is desired to design a new diaphragm for micro-electroacoustic transducers having low density and high modulus of elasticity, thus enhancing the reproduction frequency range.